The Ant-Hill:
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Things are on the up for Hank Pym. He's doing world-changing research for his own company, back together with his wife Janet and leading a new team of the most astonishing heroes on the planet. Still, there's always the chance that laboratory mishaps, greedy businessmen and super-villains will mess things up. Will Hank stay on top of things, or will he lose everything again?
1. Welcome to the Ant-Hill

The Ant-Hill:

Part 1

* * *

 **Credits: Welcome to the Ant-Hill**

 **Written by ScriptMaster77**

 **Ant-Man/Hank-Pym created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber and Jack Kirby**

 **Wasp/Janet van Dyne created by Stan Lee, Ernie Hart and Jack Kirby**

 **Scott Lang and Cassie Lang created by David Michelinie and John Byrne**

 **Eric O'Grady created by Robert Kirkman and Phil Hester**

 **Nadia van Dyne created by Mark Waid and Alan Davis**

 **Ant-Man and all associated characters are owned by and all rights go to Marvel Comics and Walt Disney.**

* * *

 _Somewhere in San Francisco:_

 _Two women, Janet van Dyne and her stepdaughter Nadia van Dyne, sit at a café and drink coffee._

Nadia van Dyne: Sorry Janet, I'm just trying to figure this out. He wants me to move in with him at the research facility?

Janet van Dyne: Your father's got a special project he'd like you to be a part of.

 _She folds her arms in displeasure._

Nadia: Don't get me wrong I'm flattered that the old man's giving me some attention but how do I fit into Hank Pym's vision of a perfect world?

 _Janet sighs in discomfort._

Janet: You know he cares about you, Nadia. He's just not the best at showing his feelings.

 _Nadia now looks at her sincerely._

Nadia: Why me?

Janet: It's not just you. There are others…

* * *

 _Apartment of Scott Lang-Miami:_

 _An exhausted Scott Lang stumbles into the kitchen to find his daughter Cassie helping herself to a bowl of cereal._

Cassie Lang: Morning Dad.

Scott Lang: Huh? Oh… Mornin'.

 _He then looks back at her in confusion._

Scott: Cassie, what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to school?

 _He opens the cupboard whilst Cassie looks up at him._

Cassie: I wanted to make sure you were up before I left. The bus arrives in ten minutes anyway.

 _Scott looks at her, somewhat ashamed._

Scott: That should be my job sweetie. I should be making sure you're up.

Cassie: I'm sixteen, Dad. I can take care of myself.

 _He pulls a mug and a pack of coffee from the cupboard._

Scott: That doesn't mean you should be taking care of me. Did you finish all your homework?

 _She rolls her eyes._

Cassie: Yes Dad.

Scott: Anything you need help with?

 _As he puts the kettle on, she gathers her things._

Cassie: No. Algebra's pretty straightforward.

Scott: I swear, no kid has ever said that in the history of ever.

 _Cassie heads out the door, waving to Scott as she leaves._

Scott: Tell your mom I said hi.

Cassie: I will. Love you.

Scott: I love you too.

 _Scott pours the water from the kettle in the mug. His phone, in the foreground, begins to ring._

 _He answers the phone. On the other side is the lower-half of a man, standing in a laboratory._

Scott: Hello?

Phone: Scott? It's Hank Pym. We need to talk.

* * *

 _Pym Technologies, Treasure Island, San Francisco._

 _Scott sits in a waiting room, where he is approached by Janet van Dyne (CEO of Pym Tech; former Wasp) holding a ring-binder folder._

Janet: Scott Lang?

 _Scott gets out of seat and hugs her._

Scott: Miss van Dyne?! It's so good to see you!

 _Janet smiles as she returns the hug._

Janet: It's good to see you too Scott.

 _She gestures to the elevator._

Janet: Please, follow me.

 _She shows Scott her hand, revealing a wedding ring on her finger. Scott is surprised._

Janet: It's Mrs van Dyne now by the way.

Scott: You?

 _They approach an elevator._

Janet: And Hank? Yep. It's been hard but…

 _As the elevator opens, she smirks at him._

Janet: We're making it work.

* * *

 _They get in._

Scott: I'm happy for you. Both of you.

Janet: Why, thank you.

 _Scott sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

Scott: But I'm taking my visit has something more to do with some 'Pym-patented' project rather than catching-up.

Janet: Well, you know how Hank gets. He's as work-obsessed as ever, especially these days.

 _The elevator opens. Janet gestures to the underground laboratory in front of them. Several scientists work in pristine white labs, with see-through walls and doors._

Janet: Behold! Pym Tech! A pioneer of 'small' science, made 'big'.

 _Scott is taken aback by the sheer size of the complex._

Scott: Fancy place.

 _She whispers to him._

Janet: We modelled it after the ant-hill in the office gardens.

 _Walking down a corridor, they look at a pair of scientists growing tomatoes in a greenhouse._

Janet: Hank's been working with scientists across the globe, seeing if we can use Pym Particles to enhance the growth of crops and increasing their yields. If we can, it'll revolutionize agriculture in third-world countries.

 _In another room, technicians work on computers and smartphones._

Janet: We're also looking to develop a new form of micro-chip. Half the size but double the power.

 _Scott raises an eyebrow._

Scott: This is nice and all but how do I fit into this? I'm not here to be a lab rat, am I?

 _Janet stifles a laugh._

Janet: Don't be ridiculous.

 _They approach the end of the corridor. In front of them is a steel door marked: RESTRICTED ACCESS- AUTHORISED PERSONEL ONLY._

 _She scans her ID card, the door opens._

Janet: This is what you're here for.

* * *

 _The door opens to reveal a conference table. Already sitting at said table are Nadia van Dyne (Hank's daughter and Janet's step-daughter; current Wasp) and Eric O'Grady (Black Ant)._

Eric: Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns.

 _Scott turns to Janet and points to him, somewhat irritated._

Scott: What the hell is he doing here?

Nadia: That's what I said.

 _Scott shakes her hand. They smile at each other._

Scott: I'm Scott. It's nice to meet you.

Nadia: Likewise. I'm Nadia.

Eric: That's cute and all. But what exactly are we doing here?

 _Dr Hank Pym (Head of Research; former Ant-Man) enters the room, dressed in a lab-coat._

Hank Pym: You're here to be part of something new.

* * *

 _Hank sits down at the table. Janet moves to be beside him._

Hank: Throughout the years I've allowed you to use the suits and technology I developed to serve a greater good. I see an opportunity to do even more. I'm asking you all to form an elite group of superheroes.

 _Eric rolls his eyes. Scott and Nadia raise their eyebrows._

Eric: Jesus Christ, it's the Academy all over again.

 _Hank is unfazed._

Hank: I assure you, you'll be fully compensated for your time. Free accommodation, catering and any additional requests you may have. You'll also receive salaries as employees of Pym Technologies.

 _Scott widens his eyes while Eric folds his arms. Nadia also seems sceptical._

Scott: You're serious about this?

Nadia: This'll never work.

Eric: I agree. Besides, what will we call ourselves, the 'Ant-ourage'? But hey, at least we get paid this time.

 _Hank smirks while Janet puts her hand on his shoulder._

Hank: People, welcome to the Ant-Hill.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next part. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. It would be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Mountains out of Ant-Hills

**The Ant-Hill**

 **Part 2: Mountains out of Ant Hills**

* * *

 _Pym Technologies, Private Living Quarters._

 _Scott walks through a darkened living room. It's a wide space equipped with white sofa's coffee tables and a plasma TV. Next to it is a moderate-sized kitchen area. Scott approaches the blinds on a large bay window._

Scott: Jeez, why's it so dark in here?

 _He opens the blinds, allowing the San Francisco sun to enter the room._

Scott: Ah, that's better!

 _His attention is then caught by someone groaning behind him. Scott turns to see Eric lying on the sofa, shielding his eyes from the sunlight._

Eric: For the love of God, please shut the blinds…

 _Scott is taken aback at the sight of his team-mate's dishevelled appearance._

Scott: Woah, what happened to you?

 _Eric sits up, rubbing his eyes._

Eric: What does it look like?

 _Scott then steps on an empty beer can. The floor is littered with several of them._

Scott: I see. How much did you drink last night?

 _Eric stumbles off of the sofa._

Eric: Not that much. It's fine. Just got a little hangover is all.

 _He then heaves over and throws up on Scott, grossing him out._

Eric: _BLECH!_

Scott: Ugh! What the hell man!

 _Eric nonchalantly wipes his mouth before heading off to the kitchen._

Eric: Man, I need a drink.

* * *

 _Nadia, in a dressing gown, impatiently stands outside a shower room, listening to Scott singing 'Blue Sweede- Hooked on a Feeling' on the other side._

Scott: _I'm hooked on a feeling! I'm high on believing! That you're in love with me!_

 _She bangs on the door in frustration._

Nadia: Scott! Scott! Are you done yet?

 _Scott struggles to hear her._

Scott: What?

Nadia: Are you done yet?

Scott: What?

 _Nadia shouts at him._

Nadia: Are you done yet!?

Scott: Uh… Give me five more minutes!

 _She throws her head back in frustration._

Nadia: Ugh! You've been in there for nearly an hour already!

* * *

 _Eric comes across Nadia working out in the gym, sparring with a punch bag._

Eric: You're going at that thing pretty hard. Need someone to hold it steady for you?

 _Nadia reaches into a gym bag on the floor._

Nadia: Actually…

 _She tosses Eric a pair of boxing gloves. He catches them, looking confused._

Nadia: I could go for some live practice right now.

 _She assumes a fighting stance. Eric gulps in fear._

 _A few moments later: A content Nadia exits the gym, leaving Eric on the floor._

Nadia: Thanks Eric!

Eric: N-no problem… ow.

* * *

 _A concerned Hank walks along the corridors of PymTech with Janet._

Hank: Maybe this wasn't the best idea Janet… All week everyone's been complaining about each other, saying how they can't stand being roommates. If they act like this in these situations, how's it going to be when they get into the field?

Janet: Remember when we first started the Avengers?

Hank: Yeah, Tony wouldn't stop hitting on you, Thor didn't understand what a toaster was, Hulk wrecked the place and Steve tried to get us to adopt an army training-regimen. What's your point?

 _Janet thinks of the time when Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Ant-Man and the Wasp had beaten Loki and formed the team (Avengers #1, 1963)._

Janet: My point is that nobody's perfect. We all have flaws and habits that can annoy those around us. We just have to look past that and find common ground. For the Avengers, that was beating the bad guys.

 _She then imagines of Ant-Man, Black Ant and Wasp fighting Stilt-Man, swarming around the towering villain._

Janet: Who's to say that things won't be different?

 _The two approach an apartment door._

Hank: You really think they can make it work?

Janet: Give it time. You'll see.

 _They enter the room to see Scott, Eric and Nadia sitting on the sofa together in front of a TV._

Hank: What's going on here then?

Scott: Oh, hey guys! We were just going to have a night in, order some pizza and watch some TV.

Eric: You guys wanna sit down and join us?

 _Janet smiles at them._

Janet: Sounds good. What are we watching?

 _Hank and Janet take a seat in the room._

Scott: Eric and I were making Friends references and Nadia didn't understand them. It felt wrong to leave her out of the loop so we decided to do a marathon to get her up to speed.

 _As the night progresses, everyone except Hank has fallen asleep. He looks down to see Janet's head rest against his shoulder._

Hank: Maybe you're right Jan. Maybe you're right.

 _End._

* * *

 _Epilogue:_

 _Nadia stands before an irritated Scott._

Scott: What do you mean Ross and Rachel were on a break!? Are you insane!?

Nadia: I mean, if you look at it from a certain perspective-

Scott: Nope! I don't want to hear it!

 _Eric arrives, raising an eyebrow at Scott_

Eric: Jeez Scott, what's with all the shouting man?

 _Scott turns to Eric._

Scott: Nadia thinks Ross and Rachel were on a break!

 _Eric looks at Nadia in shock._

Eric: You monster!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. I meant to update this a while ago, like months ago but I just kept putting it off in favour of other things that may or may not have been more important. However, I'm back to wanting to work on this and have a full idea on where I want to take the story. Please leave a review as it means a lot to get feedback on my work and stay tuned for the next part.**

 **ScriptMaster77.**


	3. Attack of the Not-so Itsy Bitsy Spiders

**The Ant-Hill**

 **Part 3: Attack of the Not-so Itsy Bitsy Spiders!**

* * *

 _Pym Technologies, Research Lab AF-15._

 _Hank and his fellow research scientists stand around a giant laser aimed at a banana bunch on a table. Hank picks up a tape recorder and starts recording his voice._

Hank: Experiment number two-hundred and seven. We've continued our efforts to increase crop yield of vegetation. Currently research is being conducted on _Musa acuminata_ , the Cavendish banana. If things go well we can begin cultivation within the next few months. We've decided the best way to do this is to expose the male flowers to Pym Particles. If we can increase the surface area of the stamen, we'll be able to increase the amount of pollen produced and ensure more successful rates of fertilisation.

 _He studies the bananas, writing notes down._

Hank: After two months of exposing our own samples of _Musa acuminata_ to Pym Particles, we can already see successes. Each plant is now producing up to twenty-five pieces of fruit per tier as opposed to the usual twenty. In the past we were only able to-

 _Hank turns to one of the scientists._

Hank: Jackson, can you pass me the file for experiment number one-hundred and eighty-six?

 _The scientist heads towards the other side of the lab but trips on some wiring._

Scientist: Woah!

 _He falls on a console, powering the laser. It fires at the banana bunch, causing it to glow with energy._

 _Taken aback, Hank rushes over to the console, switching it off. He then helps the scientist up._

 _He then looks angrily at the other scientists._

Hank: Who left those loose cables on the floor!? I gave explicit instruction to check the labs for potential hazards and clean up for when they're not in use! What is this guys, amateur hour!? We're just lucky no one's gotten seriously hurt.

 _Unbeknownst to anyone, however, a small spider emerges from the banana bunch. It climbs down from the table and makes its way towards an air vent._

* * *

 _PymTech, Residential Quarters-_

 _A frustrated Hank walks into the main living area. He sees Eric in the kitchen opening the fridge._

 _Eric turns to face Hank before pulling out a carton of milk._

Eric: Hey Doc, care for some breakfast?

Hank: Breakfast? Do you know what time it is?

 _Eric looks at his watch. He puts the milk carton down._

Eric: I don't know, noon? It's still early-

 _He shrugs at the unamused look Hank gives him._

Eric: -ish?

 _Hank pinches the bridge of his nose as Eric returns to the fridge._

Hank: Look, we'll talk about your daily routine later. There was an accident in the lab and I need to find Jan. We seriously need to talk about organising a workplace safety day.

 _Eric pulls out a tray of eggs and moves to the hob cooker._

Eric: Oh yeah, Scott and Nadia said something about helping her finalise some new suit designs. They'll be back soon. While we're waiting, why don't I fix you some grub?

 _Eric turns around, revealing that a large spider is on his back._

Eric: I make a pretty decent omelette.

 _Hank is startled as it crawls up to his shoulder. Meanwhile, Eric remains oblivious._

Hank: Eric…

Eric: Okay, it won't be like breakfast. Think of it as brunch or something.

Hank: Forget the omelettes Eric, just don't move…

 _Eric turns around and shoots him a quizzical look._

Eric: Why?

Hank: Because there's a giant spider on your shoulder.

 _He turns to see the spider, panic overtaking his face._

Eric: Oh God… What- What do I do!?

 _Hank picks up a nearby Tupperware container._

Hank: Just hold still. We don't want to agitate it. It could be poisonous.

Eric: Poisonous!?

 _He gently coaxes the spider into the container before closing the lid on it._

Hank: Got it.

 _Eric breathes a sigh of relief as Hank studies the spider in the container._

Hank: Strange… I recognise this species. We're looking at an example of _Phoneutria fera,_ commonly known as a Brazilian Wandering spider.

 _Eric looks at the spider._

Eric: Wait, isn't that the type of spider that gives you a hard-on after it bites you?

 _Hank rolls his eyes._

Hank: Yes, their venom is known to contain nitric oxide, increasing blood flow. It also has a neurotoxin that induces nausea, abdominal cramping and convulsions. Worst case scenario is that you become paralysed and asphyxiate. It's classed as the most venomous spider in the world.

Eric: Yikes. Where do you think it came from?

Hank: Well, this one appears to be a juvenile. I think it's possible that there was an egg sac that was hidden on one of the banana trees we imported. But this one is about the same size as an adult! If it were to grow any bigger it'd be about the size of a cat! It's almost as if…

 _Hank's eyes widen in realisation. He pulls out his phone and dials a number._

Hank: Jan? Listen, I need you to evacuate everyone from R&D. Now. Tell Scott and Nadia to meet me down there with their suits. I'll explain later.

 _He hangs up and turns to Eric._

Hank: Eric, get changed. I've got a mission for you.

 _Eric is slightly confused._

Eric: Jeez Doc, what's got you worked up all the sudden?

 _Hank picks up a nearby boot and taps the bottom of it. A spider falls out, scurrying away._

 _Eric jumps back in shock._

Eric: Gah! Where did that one come from!?

Hank: We've got an infestation on our hands. Come on, we got work to do.

* * *

 _Scott and Nadia, in their Ant-Man and Wasp costumes meet up with Hank and Eric, dressed as Black Ant, in one of the research labs._

Scott: So, we've got giant spiders loose in the lab… and you want us to go in there and catch them?

 _Hank gives him an earnest expression._

Hank: The average _Phoneutria fera_ only lays about thirty eggs so this shouldn't take too long.

 _Scott sighs in return._

Scott: Why did I take this job?

 _Hank hands the three a vacuum-like weapon each. Eric is impressed with them while Nadia looks sceptical._

Eric: At least we're being professional about this. Glad we'll be burning the suckers off the face of the Earth.

Nadia: Flamethrowers are professional?

Eric: Yeah, you have to kill them with fire. Just to be on the safe side.

 _Hank scoffs at them._

Hank: Don't be ridiculous you two. These are containment devices that will reverse the effects of the Pym Particles and help store the spiders so we can dispose of them properly.

 _Scott studies his weapon before putting it on his back._

Scott: Giant vacuum-cleaners then?

Hank: Your words, not mine.

Scott: Hey guys.

 _Scott strikes a pose, eliciting annoyance from the others._

Scott: Who you gonna call?

Hank, Nadia and Eric: _Groan._

* * *

 _The three heroes walk through a darkened hallway._

Hank ( _over-radio_ ): Sorry about the lighting. The building's been put on lockdown. We can't risk those spiders getting out into the open.

Scott: Why is it when a place goes on lockdown, they turn off all the lights? It just makes things a lot harder than they need to be.

 _They approach one of the research labs. Nadia enters a code on a door-panel the before turning to Scott and Eric._

Nadia: I'll check this lab out you two go ahead.

Scott: Sure thing. We'll meet you in the mess hall.

 _She enters the lab as the two head on._

 _They enter another lab, seeing a giant spider in the corner of the room._

Eric: I've got this one.

 _He aims his weapon at the spider, blasting it with energy._

 _The spider shrinks down to a smaller size, before being sucked into the canister of the weapon._

 _Scott looks at the spider through the glass._

Scott: Aw, poor little guy. I feel kind of bad now.

 _Eric gives him a look of disdain._

Eric: Are you serious!?

 _Scott stifles a laugh._

Scott: _Pfft_. No. I'm going to be having nightmares for weeks.

 _The two leave the lab._

 _Suddenly Scott starts freaking out, flailing his hands in the air, wiping his face._

Scott: Aaah!

Eric: What!?

 _Scott starts spitting on the floor._

Scott: Damn cobwebs went in my face! _Blech_! I think I may have gotten some in my mouth!

 _Eric is not impressed._

Eric: That's it? Come on man, keep your eyes open for any more of those eight-legged-

 _He is suddenly pounced on by one of the spiders._

Eric: Ah! Get it off! Get it off!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Nadia exits the lab before noticing a loud noise in the background._

 _KLANG._

 _She turns to see where the noise came from. There is nothing._

 _Unbeknownst to her, a spider descends from its web._

* * *

 _Eric throws off the spider and smacks it with his weapon._

 _He then blasts it, catching it in the container._

 _He then notices a strand of silk hanging off his arm; he tries to shake it off to no avail._

Eric: Aw man… This sucks.

Scott: Yeah, it's a real sticky situation.

 _Eric hits Scott on the head._

Scott: Ow! What the hell man?

Eric: If I wanted to hear stupid puns about spiders I'd have stayed in New York with the Web-Head.

Scott: What's wrong with puns?

Eric: Everything.

Scott: They weren't that bad were they?

 _The two are interrupted by screaming._

Scott: Nadia!

Eric: It came from this way, come on!

 _They head back towards the lab._

* * *

 _Nadia is now suspended upside down, wrapped up in a spider's web._

 _A group of spiders gather around her, ready to strike._

 _Scott and Eric then arrive and blast the spiders, containing them._

 _The two then look at them upside down Nadia, who stares at them impatiently._

Nadia: Well?

 _Eric folds his arms._

Eric: A thank you would be nice!

Nadia: Just cut me down already!

 _Scott shrugs his shoulders._

Scott: It's fine, we'll come back later. No pressure. You were hanging around for this long.

 _She rolls her eyes. Eric slaps Scott again._

Eric: What did we just talk about!?

 _Scott turns back to him, looking very annoyed._

Scott: What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood here. Is that really so bad?

Eric: We're trapped in a building full with a dozen or so killer giant spiders! So yeah, it's bad timing!

 _Nadia clears her throat. Scott and Eric then turn to face her._

Nadia: _Ahem_ …

 _The three are then interrupted by the arrival of more spiders._

 _The spiders pounce on Scott and Eric, knocking them both onto the floor; forcing them to drop their weapons._

Eric: They're everywhere! What do we do?

Scott: I have an idea, but we've only got one chance to make it work!

 _Scott fights off the spiders, reaching for his weapon-pack._

Scott: If I overload the regulator, the energy blast will catch all the spiders! It'll revert them back to normal.

 _Eric throws one of the spiders into a group of them._

Eric: Yeah, but we'll be caught in the blast too! What about us?

 _Scott tampers with the pack as he kicks a spider away._

Scott: If we activate our suits, the Pym Particles will counteract the blast's effects.

 _Eric turns to the webbed up Nadia in concern._

Eric: But with Nadia caught in that web, she won't be able to activate her suit. She'll be shrunk down!

 _Scott reaches for his belt. He pulls out a small white capsule._

Scott: Remember when Hank told us that he used to ingest Pym Particles as digestible capsules? He gave us each a container to use in case of emergencies. It should have the same effects as our belts!

 _He tosses the pill at Nadia, who skilfully catches it in her mouth._

Scott: You got it?

Nadia: Uh-huh.

Scott: Ok, swallow it on the count of three!

 _As Eric continues to beat on the spiders, Scott tampers with the device._

Scott: One…

 _The weapon overloads, displaying "CRITICAL" on its interface._

Scott: Two…

 _Energy begins to emit from the weapon-pack._

Scott: Three!

 _A bright flash of yellow energy engulfs the hallway as Scott and Eric hit their belts, leaving only smoke behind._

 _As the smoke clears Scott and Eric grow back to normal size._

 _They turn to see Nadia, who has slipped out of her confinements and is now on the floor and growing back to normal size._

Naida: Nice plan Scott!

Scott: Oh, it was nothing.

 _Nadia points to the floor._

Nadia: But you forgot about one thing.

 _The three are surrounded by the spiders, who have now returned to their normal size and still intent on attacking._

Scott: Oh that… I knew that.

 _Scott picks up the weapon-pack, aiming it at the spiders._

Scott: It just makes this next part easier.

* * *

 _The team now sit in a room with Hank. The table is stacked with boxes containing the spiders._

Hank: You guys did well today. All the spiders are now accounted for.

Eric: Now what doc? Do we kill them?

 _Hank furrows his brow at Eric._

Hank: These creatures never asked to be born in a lab Eric; we have no right to destroy them. The only right thing to do is release them.

 _The others look at Hank in shock, he is unfazed._

Scott: Seriously!?

Hank: We'll release them into the rainforest, obviously.

 _Everyone seems to calm down._

Hank: What? Did you think I'd let a deadly species of venomous spiders walk freely around San Francisco? Finding one of these guys was terrifying enough. Could you imagine thirty?

 _Nadia raises an eyebrow at Hank._

Nadia: But there are only twenty-nine boxes.

 _Hank looks at the boxes on the table before being stunned into silence._

Hank: S***.

 _The End?_

* * *

 **Don't worry folks! That rogue spider will turn up somewhere! Most likely in the bathroom, where everyone will tease Scott for screaming like a little girl in the shower afterwards. Stay tuned for the next part.**

 **ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
